bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Royd Lloyd
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 14th |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is victorious. |side1 =*Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |side2 =*Sternritter "Y" Royd Lloyd † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Spirit Weapon (Reishi Sword) *Blut (Vene) *The Yourself *Quincy Spells *Hirenkyaku |casual1 =*Yamamoto is uninjured. |casual2 =*Royd Lloyd is fatally injured. }} is a fight between Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Sternritter "Y" Royd Lloyd, initially believed to be the Emperor of the Wandenreich, Yhwach. Prelude After killing Driscoll Berci, Yamamoto tells a nearby Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi that he will not let a single member of the Wandenreich survive this ongoing conflict. With this said, he leaves his current position on the battlefield and dashes throughout the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 1-6, 12 He then confronts Royd Lloyd, disguised as his leader Yhwach, and Jugram Haschwalth. The Sternritter has recently defeated Eleventh Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki at the time of Yamamoto's arrival. Believing the cleverly disguised Royd to be his old rival, Yamamoto greets him as though he is Yhwach before stating that he shall kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 16-19 However, shortly after he says this, Yamamoto is ambushed. As Äs Nödt, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Bazz-B ambush him, NaNaNa mocks Yamamoto by calling him naive for taking on "Yhwach" alone. Additionally, Äs and Bazz-B say that it's the end for him and that he should die. In response, the Captain-Commander releases his Zanpakutō and burns them all down. "Yhwach" callously scolds his subordinates, saying that because of their irrational thinking and "meddling", they've been defeated. As Yamamoto stares at the Quincy, “Yhwach” asks what is on Yamamoto's mind as the Shinigami's eyes look like he has something to say. Yamamoto then quickly charges forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-10 Battle Yamamoto slashes Royd's arm with his Zanpakutō, cutting through the skin and causing the Quincy's blood to spew. As Haschwalth voices his concern, Yamamoto remarks how "Yhwach" retains his lack of care for his subordinates, even after 1,000 years, but that this will come to an end in this battle. In response, he is taunted for his temperament even after having grown so old. Yamamoto shouts for his opponent to be silent and unleashes tremendous flames against the Quincy. As Royd finds himself with little opportunity to evade, he counters by revealing his Spirit Weapon to deflect Yamamoto's technique. Royd says that Yamamoto appears to have been waiting a long time just to see his weapon. Yamamoto confirms this, saying that he was waiting so that he could smash the Quincy’s flesh, blood, sword, and soul into tiny pieces. Royd then watches in surprise as the flames surrounding Yamamoto disappear within his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 11-17 Haschwalth, who has carefully observed the battle from afar, wonders how Yamamoto's Bankai could appear so insignificant. Royd tells Haschwalth to not underestimate the Captain-Commander’s Banaki, using his leader's memories for guidance, as he recalls seeing Zanka no Tachi 1,000 years prior and how effective it can be. Yamamoto then smirks and sarcastically asks Royd whether it works the same as back then, and says that they should test it out on Royd himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 1-3 Yamamoto lunges at Royd and strikes, seemingly cutting off a part of his coat, albeit without any fire. Royd ponders what the reason behind it is and whether the Bankai truly has changed. He is nearly struck with an attack while he thinks about this; this move causes Royd to realize that the core of Yamamoto's attacks stems in the blade. Yamamoto then activates Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin and confirms that his Bankai no longer burns or erupts when it strikes; rather, it eradicates the affected object into nothingness. Yamamoto then drives himself near Royd and shouts that even Blut Vene itself is incapable of stopping his attack. Royd calls it a weak offense as all he needs to do is strike without being hit by the blade's edge. He slashes Yamamoto, but is surprised to find that instead of dealing damage, the lower blade of his sword has disappeared.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 8-14 With this, Yamamoto tells “Yhwach” that he is too confident and should listen to what people say. He states that he just said Zanka no Tachi, “East” and so there must be a “West” as well. Yamamoto then remarks that he will now make his technique visible to the Quincy’s eyes and reveals Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. The technique appears to engulf his entire body in flames, which Yamamoto states to have a heat that reaches 15,000,000 degrees and thus, it has become impossible to attack him. He proclaims that with his Bankai activated, both his body and blade are like embodiments of the sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 15-17 Continuing to observe this battle, Haschwalth deduces that it is because of Yamamoto's overwhelming Reiatsu that the Reiatsu blowing off looks like flames. Yamamoto then tells Royd that they should finish the fight soon, for if they extend it, everything within Soul Society shall be burned to ashes including themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, page 3 Royd does not respond as Yamamoto walks to him. Instead, he thinks to himself about how the heat is literally roasting him, causing various parts of his body to dry up. In addition, he realizes that he would have been burned to ashes already, were it not for his Blut Vene protecting him. Yamamoto remarks on his silence, asking if he is just going to stare. He then takes back the question, saying that the question was mean-spirited and it is not surprising that he cannot move, given that he can no longer use techniques with his Spirit Weapon destroyed. He adds on to say that it is fine if he wants to flee the battlefield, but he would just kill the Quincy anyway. Hearing Yamamoto's words forces Royd into using the Quincy technique, Heilig Pfeil, which unfortunately for him is deflected. Yamamoto then notes that Royd is only left with arrows now that his Spirit Weapon is broken.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 4-9 With an opening available, Yamamoto charges at Royd. Royd raises his arm and holds out his palm. Yamamoto wonders what he is up to, reiterating that nothing will work against him and his Bankai. Royd tells Yamamoto that a Quincy is not limited to just using Spirit Weapons and Heilig Pfeil. Roman numeral-inscribed constructs appear from the palm of Royd’s hand while massive Reishi columns, shaped similarly to the Quincy Cross, erupt from the ground. Royd calls this Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger, proclaiming it to be the ultimate Quincy defense. Additionally, should Yamamoto step inside the formation created by the technique, he would be killed immediately. Yamamoto shouts out again that it will not work against him. He stabs the tip of his sword into the ground and words an incantation, effectively summoning forth an undead army of his slain enemies. Yamamoto refers to this technique as Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin.Bleach manga; Chapter 508, pages 10-17 Seeing an army of undead skeletons bewilders Royd and he demands what the technique is doing. Yamamoto repeats the name of the technique as well as its capabilities. In response, Royd laughs nervously, calling his actions disgraceful as a Shinigami, and he charges forth to land an attack upon the Captain-Commander. However, the skeletons of several opponents align themselves to shield Yamamoto from the attack. From looking at them, Royd realizes that the skeletons he just attacked are those belonging to his fallen comrades.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 1-8 Yamamoto then begins to walk away, causing Royd to yell after him. The Shinigami states that he's only giving himself distance and that the Wandenreich leader is free to chase after him, as long as he takes down his own subordinates first. He then asks whether they regret not being able to steal his Bankai due to their insufficient knowledge of it. Briefly silenced, Royd suddenly screams in anger; hearing his cries causes Yamamoto to ponder whether he still retains a human heart. Royd starts crawling his way rapidly towards Yamamoto and says that he cannot be stopped. Quietly, Yamamoto states that it must be painful having to crush his own subordinates just to unsuccessfully reach his opponent; even so, such pain cannot compare to that of the Shinigami already slain at Royd's hands. Yamamoto launches his final attack, Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin, which incinerates much of Royd's chest and part of his left arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 9-16 Aftermath Yamamoto's Bankai is deactivated and a rainstorm falls before them. As he looks solemnly to the dying Sternritter, Royd tearfully apologizes to "Yhwach-sama",Bleach manga; Chapter 509, page 17 who adds that he couldn't accomplish his leader's orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, page 3 References Navigation Category:Fights